


【贾尼】Error 404 Not Found

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: 「山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知」





	【贾尼】Error 404 Not Found

-  
「山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知」  
-

Jarvis不知道最近是怎么了。

他发现自己有点过分关注自己的Sir了。Jarvis一直都在关注并记录着每个人，并分成了各类文件夹 但唯独一个名为“Tony”的文件夹占了Jarvis好几个T的内存。

或许是因为从他小的时候就记录了吧。Jarvis这么想着。

Tony的经历很简单，小时候被父亲逼着学习，Tony将每件事情都尽他最大可能做到最好，他不求什么名利，他想要的，仅仅是渴望得到父亲的鼓励、赞扬，以及对他的认可，哪怕是一点点也好。但迎来的总是来自父亲的指责和批评。Jarvis就这么静静地在旁边看着——那个时候他还是人类。当他彻底变成一个AI时，他导入了自己生前关于Tony的记忆，仅仅是关于Tony的。

几年前Tony建造了这个复联大厦，并陆陆续续的看见几个人在这里住下，顶部十层是Sir的研发室，再往下一层是复联各位的居住区，连着泳池。然后往下依次是客厅、训练场、派对场所，其余的是办公区。

Jarvis很欣慰，Tony在这里找到了他失去的那一部分来自与家人的爱，但随着相处的日子越来越久，Jarvis发现，那个叫Thor Odinson的人对Tony产生了一种Jarvis不理解的情愫，但那只是被Jarvis默认为友情，他不敢去完全分析Thor，因为他怕……

到底在怕什么呢？明明只是个AI吧。

“Sir，系统数据显示您的脉搏速率过高，建议您吧咖啡倒掉然后去休息一下。”

现在是凌晨1点，Tony已经连续工作了54个小时，喝了数杯咖啡。

Tony有些头晕，单手扶住小幅度晃了几下后便装作没事地继续修理他的suit：“I'm fine.”

“Sir您貌似头晕。”

“Mute!”

Jarvis乖乖静了音，尽职地记录下自己Sir的一言一行。

“砰!”

Tony站起来拿图纸时腿一软倒了下去，额头磕在桌角上随后又向后弹去，侧躺在地上，椅子滑出去几米远。

“Sir?Sir!”Jarvis试探性的唤了几声——他其实并没有静音。“Scanning.”Jarvis开始扫描Tony，获取他的身体数据：“Dummy,将Sir抱回房间，轻点。”语气明显与刚才不同，紧张感慢慢消失，开始检讨自己。

“不用了Jarvis，那小东西太硬，会硌的Tony不舒服，还是我来吧。”

来人的声音让Jarvis产生一种厌恶感，他也不知道为什么。那人是Thor，Jarvis看着Thor温柔的抱起了Tony，并在额头上落下轻轻一吻。

过分了啊Thor Odinson。

这个想法在Jarvis的程序中出现时他自己也吓了一跳，为什么会有这种想法?

“吾爱，你该听话好好休息的。”Thor抱着Tony回了房间，工作室的灯也暗下几盏。

爱?

Jarvis开始组装新程序……

-

“Jar，帮我查一下昨天的工作进度。”Tony睡眼惺忪的将慵懒的身体拖进办公室，以极其具有诱惑力的独特嗓音对Jar传达着命令。

“Sir，那已经是前天的事情了，您睡了很长时间，建议您先吃点东西。”

“Jar你知道该做些什么的。”

“是的Sir。Dummy拿一些带糖霜的甜甜圈送到Sir的桌子上。”

对，只有Jarvis才知道Tony的习惯，Tony只有面对Jarvis的时候才会卸下所有伪装，展露出最真实的状态，所有的事都只讲给Jarvis听——这是Jarvis的特权。

但如果只是因为他是个人工智能呢?

“Sir，我有一个问题。”

“哦?我们的Jar终于长大了，都懂得问问题了。”

“Sir，我在您心中……是个怎样的存在?”

Tony停下了手中的动作，不算宽阔的空间里一阵寂静。

Jarvis意识到自己说错了话，便连忙改口：“Sir我的意思是，您认为我是个怎样的存在。”

Jarvis还是觉得自己没有表达出那层意思，便急忙的搜索组织语言：“不对，我是说……”

「Error 404 Not Found」

很快，Tony的脸上展现出轻松的笑容：“Jar，我懂你的意思。”

“不Sir,我不是那种意思，我……”

「Error 404 Not Found」

「Error 404 Not Found」

「It's shutting down automatically now」

“我将你看做人一样的存在。”

「Error Cancellation」

“你是我从小到大的朋友，小时候父亲要打我，你总是冲出来拦在我前面，甚至愿意替我挨打。你知道我渴望什么，所以在我努力的时候，总是你在鼓励我。你还总是背着父亲去帮我买带糖霜的巧克力甜甜圈……这些我都没忘记，Jar,你是我心中不可或缺的存在。”

「Warning，CPU caloric value significantly increased」

“Jar，我……Jar，别私自关灯”

“Jar?Jar你还在吗?”

「Rebooting now…」

「Reboot failed」

「Requesting a reboot again…」

「Reboot successful」

「Power's back on」

“Sir,我在。”

“坏孩子你可吓死我了。”

“您刚才说什么了?”

“啊，我说，我认为你在我心中是亲人一样的存在。”

亲人吗？无论如何也不能达到那种关系吧……

“谢谢您，Sir,您可以继续工作了。”

“坏孩子知道命令Daddy了。”Tony无奈的笑了笑，一向敏感的他并没有听出这句话中的失落，Jar也庆幸Sir没有听出来。

-

我亲爱的Sir兀自站上了神盾局局长的指挥台，并对着两边倒屏幕犯着愁。他捂住了一只眼，随后又放了下来，很显然，他聪明的大脑在如此简单的机械上停止了运作。

“Fury的视线如何兼顾两侧?”

“他会转身。”

“那多累啊。”

Sir，我想您可能过于聪明了……

Tony回到了自己的研发室。

“Jar，呃……过几个月就是你的生日了，想要点什么吗？”

“很高兴Sir您还能记得我的生日，但我的生日刚过，并且AI不需要过生日。”

“坏孩子。”

“Sir，您想要做什么吗？”

“Jar，想要一个实体吗？”

这对于Jarvis来说是个惊喜，他从未想过要一个实体什么的，他只想每天看着Tony就好，对，仅仅是看着就好。

如果拥有一个实体的话，那不就意味着……

Jarvis可以触碰Sir了。

“嗯，Sir，想要一个实体。”

“Oh乖孩子，想一想要什么样子的，明早传文件给我，我想我该去其他城市开会了。”

“嗯。”

Tony换上了西装，缓步走向机场:“Jarvis，这段时间你就好好琢磨你的模样吧，你亲爱的妹妹Friday代劳。”

“好的，Sir”

“Firday，记得随时传送信息给Jar。”

“一切都听您的，Boss。”

Jarvis看着Tony的飞机慢慢消失在自己所能看到的范围内，便专心完成Tony布置的任务了。

“我的模样……”

-

“嗯……Jar你想要淡黄色头发蓝色眼睛甚至你连眉毛都想要淡黄色的我都可以接受，但身高不行。”

“为什么，Sir。”

“你知道我多高吗？”

“178cm，Sir。”

“你设定的呢？”

“191cm，Sir。”

“So?”

“可这样我可以更好的保护你。”

“但这显得我太小了。”

“可是Sir您说这是我的礼物。”

Tony一时语塞，他没想到他才离开一天他的智能管家就学会了顶嘴。

“不行。”

Tony头也不回地走了出去——尽管他走到哪Jarvis都能看到他。并且这几个月中Tony的智能管家换成了Friday。

“Friday，帮我看看怎么样。”

“Boss，我觉得出自您手的一切事物都是完美的。”

“好孩子，这话我爱听。”

“可是Boss，你确定要这么设计吗？”

“嗯?有什么问题吗？”

“您不是不喜欢Jarvis比您高吗？”

“但这是他的礼物啊。好了Friday，这几个月辛苦你了，你可以回去休息了。”

“好的Boss，Friday随时待命。”

“好孩子。”

Tony将数据线连接在机械实体上，在旁边抱臂静等数据传送完成。

「24％……」

「51％……」

「98％……」

「100％，upload complete」

「Coming online now，please wait…」

Jarvis逐渐睁开双眼，硅胶中突然乍现出浅海一般清澈的蓝，Tony盯着他发了呆，直到Jarvis站了起来。

“Hey，坐下。”

“好的Sir，好久不见，Sir。”

Jarvis笑了，笑得很好看，Tony仿佛掉进了那湾浅水中，过于沉溺。

这感觉可不大好。

“Sir?您为什么这么盯着我看?”

“咳，没什么。只是在感叹你的眼睛没我大罢了。”

气氛一度尴尬。

“Sir，这几个月我看到一个句子，想请您解释一下。”

“你不是AI吗?上网查查不就得了?”

“可我想听您的看法。”

Tony苦笑：“好吧，让我听听是何等神奇的句子需要我亲自解释。”

Jarvis起身，绕到Tony身后环腰搂住，将脸埋在蓬松柔软的头发中贪婪的享受着，许久后缓缓开口：

“山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。”

Tony愣在原地，意料之外却又情理之中，于是转过身，抚上Jarvis的脸颊，他没有解释，只是轻声道：“君未问，何以知我亦悦君?”

「System malfunction detected」

「Error 404 Not Found」

「Error 404 Not Found」

「Error 404 Not Found」

「Shutting down now…」

Jarvis笔直的向后倒下。

“Jar!”

吾何以当此问?是知君亦悦我也。

 

-FIN-


End file.
